Breakaway
by MarieMoon2118
Summary: Rose is rejected by the love of her life, Lissa, her best friend is pushing her away who will save her? well the one she never noticed will of course... but then again does true love ever work out?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own vampire academy or the characters the very amazing Richelle mead owns these incredible books

Rpov

Love fades.. Mine has…..

I couldn't breath, I couldn't do anything, I dropped my head the words cut me in half, and the look I seen in his eyes told me I was wasting my time, and if I was being honest with myself I was tired of trying, I was broken and I just wanted to give up.

I didn't bother looking back, there was nothing to look at , the man I once loved was lost and I wasn't strong enough to try and bring him back, I couldn't save him…

I could feel him watching me as I walked out of the church I never let one tear fall, I wouldn't allow him to see that, nobody would see that.

I Could feel her in the bond, her feelings were all over the place, she was mad I pushed him, she was mad I talk to him, but part of her was sad, sad that I lost him..

_Rose… what did you think would happen? I told you to leave him be, you didn't listen, I'm sorry rose, he's been through a lot just let go._

Her words weren't harsh, no they were soft and meaningful and it boiled my blood even more, truth be told, I could never hate dimitri but in this moment, I most definitely hated Lissa..

He wanted her, praised her and vowed his life to serve and protect her all for saving him…. And what do I get? four meaningless but very strong and hurtful words thrown in my face. Lets not thank me for dropping out of school flying across the country to save his ass… no lets for get breaking a dangerous man out of prison and risking the lives of my friends and my own…. I didn't matter to him… all that mattered was her.

This shouldn't surprise me, I was raised always knowing I could never have a normal life, I was trained to kill and protect her very race, that's what I do…. Even when it kills me.

There was a storm brewing outside, and for once I found peace and comfort in the dark clouds and the cracks of lighting in the distance. I watched then rain start to fall from my bedroom window, the world outside these gates was a life I longed for once again.

The knock at the door pulled me from my fantasy world, I curse the person intruding, why cant they just leave me alone…. Just once…

When I flung the door opened I couldn't mask the laugh that came from my mouth, there before me stood a very soaked and pale blue eyed Christian.

I didn't want company, but I didn't feel like auguring nor did I want to be completely alone..

Christian look like he was struggling to find the words to say, but he knew as well as I did there weren't any.. Not for this.

" Rose, I heard what happened I really don't know what to say, but I know how this all feels, you know I do"

" I know you do, seeing him fawn over her is killing me Chris, this whole situation is killing me" I didn't hide the anger or disgust in my voice, there was no sense in hiding how I felt when it showed in my eyes.

He sighed, as much as he loved her, he let her ago, it was reaping him apart,

" how did this get all out of control?" he waved his hands around to the surroundings, I dropped my head wondering the same thing.

A crack of lighting broke the silence and as I looked out at the flashes in the sky I knew what I needed to be whole again.

I pointed to the window " I want to be out there, in the real world, I want a normal life, go to a real college with friends whose biggest worry is what band there going to see next" my smile fell…

" but I'll never have it, I will be stuck here playing second best like I always have, watching her fix him while I stand in the background and wonder whose going to fix me?"

" you miss it out there don't you?" he wasn't asking, he was simply stating a fact aloud.

It surprised me how Christian could read a person, and luckily for him he couldn't miss something he never had, he didn't remember the real world, just a academy behind iron gates, the only life some of us only know is a gated life.

" what about being a guardian rose? You love kicking ass, would you give it up for all that" he glanced to the window.

Again he was correct I loved my job….

" I don't know if I can be the great guardian I know I am if I stay here, I am suffocating there is no escape here" .

Christian pondered my words, and I watched him stand and walk towards the door, when his hand was on the handle he turned back to me and I almost barely heard him whisper.

" what if you could have it all, the whole thing?"

I didn't understand and it must of showed on my face cause he went on.

" I mean, what if you could be a guardian and have a normal life, away from here and out there, have that normal college life with those brainless friends? " those crystal blue eyes told me this was no joke, he was serious.

" its not possible, trust me if it was I would be gone without a hesitation"

He opened the door and walked out, not another word about it, the door closed and I collapsed on the couch, I closed my eyes and let the sleep take me over, were hopefully I wouldn't be haunted by his Dimitri's face….

Cpov

I left rose's room with a crazy and wild idea, I couldn't stand to see her broken, and I was going to fix her.

I was on my way to Hans office to discuss having rose as my guardian, she could leave with me to California and attend college with me, she could kick ass and have a life, we both deserved it.

And I agreed I couldn't hang around here and watch lissa pawn over dimitri…

I was knocking on Hans door as lissa and "Him" where walking out, and just like that we ran smack into one another.

"oh, Chris I'm sorry didn't expect anyone to be right out side, are you ok?" her voice was still sweet as music and my heart ached to be this close to her, yet so far away.

" I'm fine lissa my apologizes I should have been paying more attention" I flashed what I hoped was a friendly smile.

I wasn't prepared for a chat, not with them together, I wasn't going to get lost in her charm, I was on a mission, and I was going to accomplish it.

" lissa I hate to be rude, but I was hoping to speak with Hans before he left for the evening"

" oh.. Well of course, we can catch up another time" I didn't watch her walk away, I don't think I could have..

Hans and I walked in to his office closing the door behind us. For someone of his rank his office was more like a cramped closet with paperwork strung all over the place with a small wooden desk and two chairs.

" sit down Mr. Ozera , and tell me what can I do for you" boy this guy likes to get to the point huh? This might be a little more complicated then I thought….

" I want rose Hathaway as my guardian, and I would like this to happen with the hour" I guess it wasn't that complicated after all, he was speechless staring at me as if I completely lost what sanity I had, but then again look who my parents where.

" your serious? You want rose Hathaway to be your guardian? " I just said that didn't I? this guy was a moron….

"yes" was all I said, I think I made that clear the first go around

" your aware she's been pre requested by the princess?"

" I'm very aware of this and I am willing to bet that the queen would have no issue with letting rose be my guardian, and I'll even add a nice donation to the royal court, just give the queen a call and I'll be on my sir"

He stared blankly at me before picking up the phone and making the call I hoped would change both my life as well as rose's.

Rpov

My back was stiff when I woke up on the couch, I laid back down and let yesterdays events come floating back…

Dimitri didn't want me, lissa was pushing me away….. They had each other.

I muffled my screams with one of the ugly couch pillows, I was falling more apart, why did this have to happen, I couldn't wrap my mind around it all. I felt betrayed… I felt un needed.

I drugged myself to the shower, a nice hot shower would feel amazing and I hoped it would ease some of the pain…

A 30 minute shower was just what I needed, I felt refreshed.. I didn't plan on leaving the room today, I checked the bond and found lissa and dimitri in his room. She was watching something on TV and he… well he was dimitri sitting there looking all sexy reading a stupid western.

I was pulled from my vision by someone shaking me.

"rose, rose are you ok?" well scare the shit out of me, it was only Chris.

" just checking in making sure, I am clear to maybe grab some breakfast" I stated.

He was smiling today, I haven't seen him smile in such a long time, his eyes were so blue and his skin was shinning, he looked more gorgeous then I have ever noticed.

" instead of that why don't you pack your stuff, were leaving the royal court" I was dumbfounded, he had to be on drugs….

" Christian what the hell are you going on about"

He pointed to the very same window I pointed to last night " I'm talking about going out there away from here and them, I'm talking about you being my guardian."

" what!" now I was more confused then ever.

" last night after I left you , I realized I want to go away I cant stay here, and neither can you, so I went to Hans and asked for you to be reassigned to me, to leave with me today and move to California"

I was hanging on every word and I surprised him by running into his arms..

" are you serious? We can leave… I can leave? "

" yes rose, we can leave" his smile was the most magnificent thing I have ever seen. " we can leave the gates, the rules, we can leave them"

It was that right there the sold the deal " we can leave them" those four meaningful words, that gave me hope of smiling like he was, that maybe I could be happy.

" I don't want them to know until were already gone, and I don't want them knowing where we are" was my reply..

After I signed the papers stating I accept my charge, we decided to pack light, we would start new, with only 30 minutes before our plane was to leave, we took our last stroll around the court, ending at hans office, I glanced at Christian and he nodded, we were really doing this we were leaving, with out a second to spear I opened the door to hans office.

" hans before we leave, there's a favor I was hoping you could do for me?"

" no rose, I will not tell the queen off for you" the smirk on his face was almost unseen, you had to know hans to know he was making a joke.

" well damn…" I was joking back, but now it was time for the real reason " I was wondering if you could give this to dimitri" I handed him the letter I had wrote to him, I didn't bother writing lissa everything I needed to say to them was in his letter and by the time they read it, I would be gone…

No… I would be free

**Alright guys this is my first fanficiton, so please be nice ****J comments and reviews are always nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again my faithful readers, I DON'T NOT OWN vampire academy there very fantastic Richelle Mead does 3_

_Dpov_

_Everything was different, it was like having new eyes, ever since lissa had turned me back I looked at everything in a different way… a new light you could say._

_when I opened my eyes for the first time since being brought back from the dark, I saw lissa, this beautiful angel. _

_Was I in love with her no, I was more in aw of how this angle like person could save a soul like mine, no one seemed it understand the way I was feeling, only her._

_I was causing her pain though, I was causing both of them pain, since the day I told rose my love had faded she hasn't spoken to lissa… _

_I even contemplated talking to rose, trying to fix what ever this is, to try and maintain a guardian relationship with her, But Its not possible, I seen the pain in her eyes when I told her my love had faded and then I watched as she gave up, it was like I had just ripped her very soul from her but most of all I watched her walk away._

_I was sitting in one the chairs by the window pretending to be engrossed in a western novel I was currently reading, I couldn't help peeking over the edge of the book and catching a glimpse of lissa, she looked sad but mostly bored._

" _lissa, why don't you try and go speak with her?" I just couldn't stand her sitting there looking all gloomy like someone just told her, her pet gold fish died, it was heart breaking._

_She let out a sigh " I tried calling her, her phones shut off, it just going to voice mail" she sounded broken._

_There wasn't anything I could really do, I couldn't make them talk… it had to be one of them._

_I decided to just go back to reading, maybe I could get lost in this book, become part of the book. _

_A rugged cowboy, a let a smile play on my lips for just a second, remembering how rose use to tease me about the books I choose to read, seemed just like yesterday…_

_I was brought from my day dream of past days, when there was a knock at the door._

_I glanced in the peek hole to see Guardian Hans standing there, I opened the door and ushered him side, I was curious to why he was here._

" _what can I do for you sir?" _

"_evening Belikov, hope I'm not bothering you, but I was asked to give this to you" he handed me a envelope with my name written across it._

" _whose is this from sir" I didn't recognize the hand writing_

_I watched as he nervously Switch from one foot to the other, clearly not wanting to be put in this situation, he didn't want to answer the question so he improvised._

" _I was just asked to give it to you, but I'm sure it explains everything inside, you should read it" and he walked away._

_I closed the door, wondering who sent this to me, who ever it was by the way Hans acted it wasn't good.._

" _who was at the door" lissa asked form the living room_

" _it was the head guardian Hans, he said someone asked him to give this to me" I held up the letter for her to see."_

" _oh, whose it from" _

" _I have no clue he didn't want to be the one to tell me, he just said it would explain everything on the inside, that he was just asked to deliver it to me."_

_She curiously say up on the couch and I sat down beside her and tore open the letter and begun to read it aloud…_

_Dimitri_

_I don't really know why I'm writing this, I don't owe you a explanation, there is no easy way to start this, I have no clue what really to say, so I guess I'll start at the beginning. This place is never what I wanted, I always wanted you and to be her guardian, it seems fate has other intentions, you told me once, not to long ago to never hesitate, so that's what this is, this is me not hesitating, I did everything I tried to understand you pushing me away, I tried to make excuses for lissa pushing me away, but I cant, the truth is you have each other now, I refuse to sit here and go on with my life being miserable, I'm tired of always being second best to you and specially to her, I wont pretend I don't love you, or that my love has faded as you so kindly put it, cause the truth is.. I do love you, I have always loved you, this letter isn't to make either of you feel bad, its simple to let you know that by the time you have read this, I'll be gone. You see, I wasn't the only one being pushed away, I was just the only one who had something to stay for, I was lissa's guardian, and like I said fate has other intentions, I have been made Christian's primary guardian, the queen reassigned me this morning… _

_I wont be telling you where we are going just that were getting our lives back.. You may think I don't know you anymore, but I do, and your thinking I'm acting out for attention or this is some plan to win your heart back….. But its none of those reasons.. Truth is I'm doing this to get away from you, away from lissa. This is nobody's fault but my own. I was a fool to think true love could survive all that we have been through, and I was a fool to think I could have ever saved you._

_Sincerely, rose._

As I finished the last line of the letter I could see why Hans didn't want to tell me, I could form words to speak and didn't really know how to feel. 

I just stared at the letter grasping the issue at hand… rose was gone.

" this, this cant be true, it's a joke, as sick joke, the queen would never reassign rose, specially to Christian" lissa thank god was the first one to break the silence.

She was silent for awhile, turning thoughts around in her brain, processing everything.

" I bet they took off, I think we should have a word with the queen" and I knew this was going to be a long day, but lissa had a point the queen wouldn't just do that, no this was rose being typical rose…after all this time, she still has no control.

Lpov

There were no words to describe what I felt like the moment rose's words sunk in , or that Christian a man I cared for and that I once loved, that I still love had left as well.

It was a quiet walk to the queens quarters, wasn't really anything to say… both of us where in different places when it came to this issue at hand, for me I lost a friend and ex lover and for reasons I'm still not sure of, but for Dimitri, well it was a whole another story, he lost rose, the only person who at one time new him better then he did I know he loved rose and maybe deep down he still does, but things change and right now things were definitely changing…..

I still couldn't figure out how Christian got brought into this, what was rose trying to accomplish their? Maybe Christian was just watching out for rose, maybe he did it to piss me off…. I didn't want to get my hopes up on the thought of him doing it to win me back…. Not even win, but to take me back after the horrible thing I did to him….

Soon I found myself face to face with the queens door, I looked at Dimitri and he nodded, the knock was light for some reason , I don't know maybe it was a feeling, but I knew I was not going to like what I was about to hear.

Ambrose greeted is with warming smiles and ushered us in.

" the queen will be out in just a few moments, could I get you guys anything" he offered.

" no Ambrose, were both fine, thank you anyways though"

he closed the door behind him as he exited the queens office, she didn't keep us waiting long, she came floating out in a long almost burgundy gown with her crown prompt in its place on top of her head, we both raised and bowed to show our respect.

We greeted her with " your Majesty" and she nodded for is to rise.

" Lissa, what a lovely surprise, so nice of you to drop in, oh and you brought a friend with you" she nodded at Dimitri to let him know she was aware of him, him and I both heard the double meaning in her words, neither of us really cared, we were here for more important matters.

" your Majesty, it seems that rose and Christian have taken off leaving us with a letter saying something we don't really understand, I know there is no way it could be true, we thought maybe you could help?"

"oh?" was the queens only response, but she nodded for me to continue.

I choose my words carefully, I didn't want to offend her let alone accuse her of anything, this was just a big misunderstanding, no need to piss off the queen, not with Dimitri here, we had to prove he was safe, getting everyone in a heated argument was no way to do that.

" you see in this letter they left it said that you had reassigned rose to act as Christians primary guardian, and I know that couldn't be true when you assigned rose as my primary guardian"

I couldn't read the look on her face, it was unreadable, as the guardians say "she has her guardian mask on". but her response was even more shocking, and I definitely wasn't ready for that.

" my dear lissa, I did reassign miss. Hathaway to Lord Ozera as his primary guardian"

my mouth fell open, she had to be kidding me, I couldn't even process it all, rose was my guardian, I was fiddling in my seat, I was trying to find the words or rather questions to ask, my mind was all over the place…. This cant be happening.

"how.. how is that possibly your Majesty, she was already assigned to me, what would make you get the idea to reassign her to someone else?" my words weren't harsh, they weren't even mean, they were desperate…. Desperate for answers..

The expression on the queens face was…well, it was scary, there was humor in her eyes, like she was about to deliver the best news someone has ever heard, but I knew different.

" my dear girl, this was not my idea" She stood and walk towards her office bay window and was gazing out into the royal grounds.

" then whose was it, your Majesty" Dimitri's tone was stern, we weren't here to play guessing games, we just wanted answers, concern was written all over his face, for fear rose had done something, was being punished, we were both worried.

When the queen turned around and looked at us from the window, with no expression and with out any emotion or care to our feelings she gave us our answer

" it was lord Ozera's of course" the smile that played on the queens face told me this was no sick joke.

I couldn't speak, I didn't understand… none of this made sense.

"what…what do you mean your Majesty?" my words came out in a stutter, my hands were shaking…

" last night lord Ozera met with guardian Hans and asked, well more like demanded Miss Hathaway be assigned to him."

"yes, but why would you reassign her when she wanted to be my guardian".

" it was not I who made the decision, I met with both miss Hathaway and lord Ozera, I made sure miss Hathaway understood the lord Ozera had requested her as a guardian, and she was well aware of that, you see Lissa, I left the choice to rose, she made the decision to be reassigned."

I looked at Dimitri I knew what he was feeling, I could see it in his eyes, betrayal, hurt, anger and before he slap his guardian mask in place I saw regret..

I felt all the same, the man I loved had stolen my best friend….my anger boiled, I could feel spirit rearing its ugly head and through greeted teeth I asked one simple question

" your majesty, could you tell us where they moved to?" I knew he would help me search for them now, he wanted answers, what the answers are, I don't know, but I could tell he was boiling with questions and fury,

" I'm sorry princess, I cant not do that"

**I wasn't to keen on this chapter, some parts I thought were great and others not so much, I like to take my time and make sure I give you my best, and this time I failed ****L…. but next time will be better! As always reviews are welcomed J oh and I would like to thank the fans that added me to the favorite story and author, you guys are amazing! **


	3. Chapter 3

Rpov

It was still hard getting over this was a process, it wasn't going to happen over night, its only been a few days, but just those few days gave us hope gave us a new meaning of life.

The pain is still there, the nightmares are most definitely still there, but Christian he's there too now, and he helps, he helps so much…

He picked out and bought us a 2 bedroom 2 bath house, with a nice kitchen and a cozy living room, it was perfect for us, small but not to small we still had are own personal space, this place was heaven to me, we had a back porch with a view of the ocean that would just take your breath away, and the location was convenient only minutes away from the college that Chris and I would be attending this up coming semester.

I decided to not check on lissa, I kept a mental wall up blocking the bond, I couldn't handle seeing their faces….his face.. There reaction to us leaving.. If there was a reaction at all… no it was better this way, it was a clean break…

I was sitting on the back porch watching the waves crash, the heat felt amazing on my body, I always felt cold, I could never get warm..

" here I brought you doe nuts " Christian sat down in the lounge chair next to me, in this short time we have been here I have gotten to know Christian so much, take for example, he was wearing his black basket ball shorts, he sleeps in them, which tells me he slept in today and didn't feel like cooking, so he went out and bought me doe nuts so I wouldn't yell…

" thanks" was all I said before I inhaled my first doe nut I heard him chuckle from next to me.

" rose, take your time you don't have to rush" he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

I marveled over him, I never noticed him before, well I did… but not really, sometimes I caught my self just staring at him, how perfect he was, the way his chest moved in out how he studied his breaths the way his hair always seemed messy even when he spent hours trying to fix it, it always managed to stay messy, and I liked it.

I liked how we could sit for what seemed like centuries and never say a word, I couldn't deny that his very presence was intoxicating, it was….

Besides the sun, he's the only other thing that brings warmth to my life…to my body.

Cpov

I could feel her staring at me, I always could tell when she was, her gaze alone made my heart quicken, my feelings for her were changing, changing into something I was afraid of.. We both are trying to get over heartbreak, I didn't want to complicate things, not for her, I couldn't put her through it, If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that I cared about her, I cared deeply .

With the sound of the waves crashing and her next to me, I couldn't help but smile, if this is all I will ever know, this life…a life with her next to me weather or not its just a friends, I think I would be just fine…

I looked over at her, she was lost in thought, with the sun glinting off her tan skinned body, she looked like an angle, a devastatingly gorgeous angel…. She was breathtaking… she thinks this view is amazing, if only she knew I thought she was amazing..

" rose ,I think I'm going to see if chase wants to go into town or do something" chase was my other guardian, he relieved rose on her days off and today just happened to be her day off.

" fine, but your in charge of dinner, I might do some cleaning today so its only fair" clean? The house wasn't dirty, it was just us here, I hoped that it would always be just her and I, I knew she didn't want to clean, she just wanted to take her mind off of things, who could blame her… all this was just overwhelming at times.

" I'll pick up something extra special just for you" I gave her a wink and walked inside

I pulled out my cell and texted chase, it wouldn't take me long to change, so I just told him I would meet him at the car.

I grabbed my keys and was out the door, chase was already in the car.

" hey man, where's the ball and chain?" chase had this joke about rose, he called her my ball and chain because she never takes the day off, she takes her job the seriously, but I often found myself hoping it was just because she wanted to spend time with me.

" she's cleaning" was all I said as I started the car and took off down the road.

Chase and I made small talk never talking about anything in particular, it wasn't that long of a drive to the gym, I wanted to work out a little and take some frustration out on something and chase he trained with me, he didn't mind that I was just a Moroi, he thought it was cool I took interest in defending myself besides using my element.

We sparred for awhile, before we decided to take a break and grab some water.

" shit, Chris bro we been here for hours, you have to pick up dinner" he had his phone pulled out, I looked down at my watch, damn we have been here for a while, rose was going to be pissed.

" I'm going to grab a shower here I don't want to have to take a shower and keep he waiting on me to eat dinner, could you do me favor and order the pizza for me?"

I knew she would love that, we haven't eaten pizza since we have been here, and I tonight for some reason I wanted to make her happy, plus I needed to suck up for being here at the gym so long.

" yeah bro I'll order it, you want the usual?" I just nodded my head and took off for the showers.

I didn't waste anytime in the shower, I got in and I got out, got dried off. Grabbed my bag and was out the door, chase was waiting for me he already had the car started and ready to roll, I jumped in and we were off.

Picking the pizza up didn't take long at all, all I had to do was run in and pay, chase didn't even bother turning the car off.

We pulled up to the house I hopped out and made a bee-line for the door.

She was going to be furious with me, first I blew off breakfast and now this? I was in for it, I just new it.

I could hear music blasting from inside the house and when I opened the door I couldn't take my eyes off of what I saw… rose was dancing around the living room, singing into the remote for the TV.

She was simply breathtaking, her body movements where perfectly in sync with the music

And when she caught me staring, I still couldn't look away, I stood there in the door way looking like complete moron and blurted out… " I grabbed pizza".

Rpov

We ate out on porch. It was just beautiful out this evening, we didn't talk much, I asked him how training was and we discussed the new kicks and punches he was learning.

it felt strange between us right now, there was tension in the air, I could feel it. There was more to him and I then just a normal friendship and I know he can feel it too.

Its in our eyes, the way we stare at each other, its in the way we move, the way we speak to one another, but most importantly its in our hearts.

I cant tell you how or why I have feelings for Christian, I just know I have them and that there real and strong…. So very strong.

Christian was staring out at the ocean, while I was staring at him, the radio was playing in the back round, I didn't pay much attention to it.

I tore my gaze away from his face and turned my attention to the ocean, the sun was setting, there was a cool breeze that felt extraordinary on my face and I closed my eyes and got completely lost in the moment.

I was so lost in the moment I didn't notice Christian get up from the chair and move in front of me.

He had his hand held out to me, " rose, dance with me I love this song " I took his hand and he pulled me close.

I leaned my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes as he spun us around the patio , the music played and the words wrapped around us bring us closer together .

_Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant and there it goes I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe .._

The words tugged at my heart and I fought the urge to look into his eyes, I knew if I did I would let go and give in to what is already meant to be.

_I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met youI have been waiting all my life ._

As the song continued the urge kept growing, just one look I kept telling myself, what could it hurt…

I wouldn't look, I wouldn't ruin this, this could be the only time I am ever this close to him… and if that was the case I would enjoy this….

_There's just no rhyme or reason only this sense of completionand in your eyes I see the missing pieces_ _I'm searching for I think I found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe._

His heartbeat was steady, his foot movement was in tune, never once did he step on my toes, the song was coming to an end, and I just couldn't let this pass by, I was going to look… I relunclely pulled my head away from his warm body and look in to a pair of blue eyes staring into mine, we stopped dancing and stood in each other embrace, no words were spoken, we just stared into the eyes of the other..

So many feelings passing in between.. And then he crushed his lips to mine.

Pulling each other closer, closing the gap between us, and when there was no more gap it still wasn't good enough…

My hands wound into his messy black hair, his hands lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

He carried me through the house and in to his room, never breaking our kiss and never letting go.

As we landed on the bed, it was then that we let go, we let go of the hurt the pain, we let go of the what if's and the could have's.

It was then that we gave in, we gave in to the lust, the attraction, the need, the want….. We gave into the love.

The dance was forgotten and the song faded in to the evening night air.

_I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life _

_A thousand angels dance around you I am complete now that I found you …._

**Once again I am not a fan of this chapter, I felt I couldn't express myself, there is soo much going on in my household I just cant think lol. The best friend seemed to enjoy this chapter but what does he know?…. I do not own vampire academy miss richelle mead does and I also don't own the song I knew I loved you before I met you that would be the band savage garden. As always reviews are what I live for and suggestions are welcomed…. To everyone who gave me great reviews I promise the next chapters and hopefully the ones after will be better and even more amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rpov

Waking up in Christians bed, still wrapped up in his warm embrace, was anything but a dream.

I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't ever want to leave this spot.

I felt him leaving light kisses down my back as he pulled me closer to him " good morning sleepy head " he whispered into my ear.

His husky voice sent shivers down my spine, he was smirking into my shoulder blade, obviously pleased with the effect his voice alone has on my body.

Out of no where I blurted out, " I thought it would make things different between us" with out missing a beat and no hesitation Christian finished my words…. " But it only made things better".

Most of the day was spent laying in bed, neither one us wanted to budge, but eventually we decided to get up, shower and take a nice stroll down the beach.

The shower took longer the expected, Christian just couldn't behave himself….. Neither could I.

It was just about evening time and the sun was starting to go down, we walked hand and hand down the beach.

I let go of his hand and sat down in the dry sand, I leaned back on my two hands and crossed my legs I was instantly relaxed, the water spraying off the waves when the crashed kept my face cool.

I watched Christian walk along the waters edge looking for seashells, since last night things were different, something happened, I don't know if it was the song or the dance… maybe it was everything together, but I do know, walls came down, barriers were broke and hearts were mending….. Mending together, last night nothing was breaking us…. Not the pain, the rejection…. Not even them… it didn't matter anymore….all that mattered was us.

Even though I was incomplete bliss…. Something felt off, I felt like we were being invaded, that our special moment was being intruded on…. We were being watched…. I looked around, I couldn't see anybody, my stomach didn't hurl, and the sun was still with us…. So it wasn't the undead…..

" Christian" I called for him, I didn't want to stay here, I didn't feel safe… not for me and specially not for Christian.

He came strolling up, " what's wrong " he put his hand on the side of my face and stroked my cheek, I leaned my head into his touch craving more… always craving more.

" I have a feeling, I don't like it, I think we should head home" he gave me a once over taken in my mood, and could sense my nervousness.

" sure lets head back" he took my hand and held it tightly, and I knew if it came to it he would never let go.

I felt nervous all the way back to our house, uneasy, I know someone was watching us back there, I could feel them…

I didn't want to eat dinner on the patio tonight, I didn't trust the night… no, there was something about earlier that had me on my wits end…

So we had a nice meal in front of the TV, curled up together on the couch, were we drifted off to sleep.

Lpov

" Desperate times, call for desperate measures" at least that's what I kept telling myself the whole way I walked to Adrian's room…

We were having no luck in finding them, they had left no loose ends, rose's room gave no clue, she left everything, nothing seemed to be missing, same with Christians room…. He took nothing…..

It hurt not seeing them everyday, sometimes, I felt empty… I couldn't understand why…. Because they were hurt? I wasn't trying to hurt them or push them away, I was protecting dimitri…. He needed me and he still does…

No they should have understood, he was just turned back, I knew how he felt, I felt everything when I was healing him, his once love for rose, the way he yarned for her blood when he was a monster, I even felt the way he felt when he drank from her, she was his drug….. But the most important feeling, I felt him become alive again.

They didn't think about that, no they were to worried about themselves… they were being foolish and immature…..

This is why I need Adrian's help, he can walk one of rose's dreams and maybe find them… if anything talk them into coming back..

I knocked 3 times and waited, soon Adrian opened the door..

A shirtless Adrian opened the door, he was stunning to me, his body was solid… he wasn't ripped… he didn't have bulging muscles…. He couldn't he was a Moroi.

" lissa? What are you doing here?, well don't just stand there come in." he gestured for me to enter his apartment.

Shutting the door behind us.

" Adrian I need your help… I cant find rose and Christian… I need to find them Adrian, could you dream walk her?"

He didn't answer right away, he marveled over what he was going to say, choosing his words carefully.

" lissa, I would love to… I really would, I would do anything for you" a light blush fluttered my cheeks. " but I cant".

" what do you mean you cant, you're my last hope… I need you too" my voice was just as it sounded desperate and pleading…

" I mean exactly what I say, I cant, she's blocking my dream walking, she put a wall up… I cant get through"

I couldn't figure why she was doing this to me….. Why there were doing this to me.

Dpov.

This was getting insane, lissa had this great plan on how Adrian is the key to finding them… I thought Adrian was the key to nothing… rose did not lie when she said we wouldn't find them, then again I knew she wouldn't make it easy, nothing was ever easy when it came to rose….. Are once relationship was a perfect example.

Lissa was crazy to involve Adrian into this, we already drugged Christians aunt into it…

Natasha arrived a few days ago, we were at another day end.. So I called her, she came right away, but once again she was a lost hope, Christian never told her where he was going to attend college and never let her know he had left for college.

Natasha and I were on our way to Adrian's room, I was going to talk him out of getting involved, Tasha thought this was a pretty good lead in finding them, but I thought it was lousy….

I wasn't going to bother knocking, but Tasha knocked instead.

" don't be so rude dimitri" I didn't like the guy, I never did…

" great more company" Adrian's voice alone annoyed me, he step aside and we walked in, lissa was sitting on the couch.

" dimitri what are you doing here?" she knew why I was here, I told her over and over that this was a bad idea.

" you know why, there has to be another way to find them without involving him, I wont allow him to be a part of this".

Adrian in that second lost it.

Apov

Was this jerk kidding me?, he wouldn't allow me to…. I was boiling mad, I never wanted to be apart of it

" are you serious, look at you too, they don't want to be found, maybe you should just give up and leave them alone, you're the reasons they left… why would they want you two to find them?"

I couldn't take it anymore, they needed a wake up call, you just cant walk around and treat people like that, sooner or latter those people are going to get tired and move on….

And that's what rose and Christian did… they moved on.

Dimitri looked furious if looks could kill huh?, I didn't care thought and I didn't move.. I stood my ground.

" you don't know anything, so just stay the hell out of it" I laughed to myself..

"I don't know anything?, no you two don't know anything, your so over whelmed in one another you couldn't tell you were breaking the two people who loved you most, and look at you two now, still only caring about yourselves"

They didn't care that they left cause of them, no they just cared about themselves and there feelings.

Lissa ran from the room, tears running down her face, I didn't care that I hurt her feeling she would get over it, she needed to hear the truth… and that's what she did she heard the truth.

" you could have chosen your words better, you didn't have to crush her, she loves those two, weather you believe that or not" dimitri spit back at me.

But I was waiting for his defense on lissa to rise, and I knew where to hit him where it hurts.

" oh.. Like you chose your words with rose?, look where that got you… it got you left… but wait you cant leave someone, when they already left you, don't worry dimitri I have no intention in helping, like I told lissa, rose I blocking me as well… why don't you just let those two be happy away from you and her"

And I slammed the door in there faces….

Dpov

I went my separate ways from Tasha, I want to look for lissa, Adrian's words had hurt her, but his words directed at me…well, they broke me….

I understood, rose left because of me… I get that… but this isn't rose leaving because she needs to.. No this is rose leaving because she is looking for attention, she is being rose, always acting first never thinking things through.

I walked in to lissa room, she was sitting on the couch tears streaming down her face, it was heart breaking.

" are you ok?"

" she wouldn't leave me…. Why are they doing this too me?" she shouted

I sat next to her wrapping he in my arms, soothing her.

" I don't know lissa, but I will find them I swear" I was still boiling form my words with Adrian, the anger was still inside me…

" oh this came for you" she handed me a yellow envelope, no return address, just my name…

I couldn't handle anymore unknown letters, I don't think my heart could handle it.

Before I opened it there was a knocking at my door.

" come in its opened" I yelled and in walked Tasha.

Her and lissa started talking, so I walked out of the room to open envelope.

I sat on my bad and tore it opened, some pictures fell to the floor, I didn't worry about them, I was more concerned with the note.

I didn't understand.. Who would write that….. Why would they write it to me…

I held the note in my hand and walked to the living room, my blank face hushed lissa in mid sentence…

" what's wrong dimitri" I read the note allowed.

_isn't that just like a fairytale... the two scorn ex lovers run off to lick there wounds and wind up playing house together? while the two that betrayed them sit around worrying and searching for them, never realizing they too are being betrayed…. And we all know it wouldn't be a fairytale with out someone evil intervening… now would it….. Hope you enjoy…._

" I don't under stand who is it from" lissa asked me.

I kept rereading the note, my eyes searching for clues, it was there, this made sense, but I couldn't figure it out.

" it doesn't say" what were we suppose to enjoy, there was nothing….

" the pictures" I said allowed, lissa and Tasha both shot my curious looks, I ran to the bedroom picking the pictures up off the floor and flipping them over…..

The anger I felt before was back, my breath was caught in my chest, every feeling in my body was swirling around…

It was them… pictures of them…

I held one of them sitting on a porch, rose eating doe nuts, Christian next to her, there was one of them on the beach , she was sitting, he was by the water, the last one he was touching her face…. There was something about the way he look at her, the way she look at him…

I went back to the picture of her sitting on the beach, I traced her face with my thumb, the picture didn't do her justice, she was even more beautiful in person, one of the reason I fell for her.

I dropped the picture to the floor, I could no longer look at them, the feelings I felt were un natural to me, I was a mix of Jealous, I was angry with her… angry for her leaving…. For letting him touch her…

I looked helplessly at the pictures on the floor, something I didn't notice before, something you had to be looking for, there was writing on the back of the picture, I picked the picture up, it was the one with him touching her…. My anger boiled inside of me like a war waiting to be unleashed, I flipped it over…..

A smile gleamed my face, I walked calmly to the living room.

Once again I cut lissa mid sentence, but this time she had a curious look, the smile on my face surprised her…

" well let us in on the joke" oh but this wasn't a joke, no this was the key…

" pack your bags, were going to California"

They stared at me…

" why are we going there?" lissa didn't understand, not yet anyways, but she would.

" because that's where rose and Christian are" simply written in tiny letters on the back of the picture was the location of rose and Christian…

**:: I know this one is short, but It came to me and I had to write, I am satisfied with this chapter, and have already started on the next, I guess today is my lucky day for writing, I hope so very much you guys enjoy it. Your what matters.. Once again I don't own vampire academy richelle mead does… now whose the lucky one? **


	5. Chapter 5

Lpov

Dimitri said it all made sense now, that the picture's said it all, he said they made us look like complete idiots. He said we should be angry…. I thought differently, rose wouldn't do that, there was no way, she valued me more then that, I was her best friend, I was royal….. She wouldn't go there, she knows my feelings for Christian.

" Dimitri, they wouldn't do that, your going about this wrong, those pictures tell nothing, just that there live by the beach, that's all." I tried once more to make him understand, to try and get him on my side, the right side.

Tasha tried to back me up.. " she's right dimka, they wouldn't…" she was cut off, dimitri interrupted her, and its starting to annoy me…. He's been doing it a lot these last two days.

" your wrong, I know rose, I know her so well, the smile on her face the lust in her eyes, I can see it in those pictures….. And she's always looking at him…." I could hear the venom poor off his tongue when he said " him" referring to Christian.

He didn't stop there he kept going.

" who ever sent those pictures obviously wanted us to know, maybe so we would stop sitting around punishing ourselves for nothing."

I just started out the plane window, after dimitri found out where rose and christian were last night we book 3 flights to California, Tasha came along to keep eye on dimitri, she loved him, you could tell…

" as soon as we find them you'll see, they wouldn't do this…. They wouldn't hurt me like that" I whispered to no one important, I think I was just saying to myself, reassuring myself…..

Rpov.

My nervousness never went away, it remained with me through out the next day and it seems it will remain with me through out the night as well.

Christian was taking me out dancing in a couple hours, he said " you need to calm down, let me take you out .. We'll go dancing.. I know you like when we dance" he flashed me one of his heart shattering smiles and I caved… I caved like there was no tomorrow

So I was getting ready, I kept telling my self. I needed this night out, I need this night out with christian…

I was using my bathroom to get ready in, that way I could surprise him, every since we gave in I have been sleeping in his room, or as he called it "our" room…. I wouldn't tell him but every time he said it my heart soured to places I have never been, it felt amazing that for once in my life I was needed…. That I was wanted…. Someone put me first and in return I'd placed him first, the way it should be.

I used my hair dryer to blow my hair dry, then styled it to the way I wanted it, straight with some body, I had chosen a black strapless dress with a sweethearts neckline, it made my chest look wonderful, it came to a little above the knee so it had that casual flirty look to it, and too set it off I wore my black flats, I didn't want to tower over christian while we were dancing.

I twirled around looking in the mirror, I silently prayed christian would love me in this dress…..

I took my time doing my makeup I wanted this night to be perfect, it was then I realized my nervousness about the night before was gone replaced with nervousness about going out with christian, I couldn't help the butterfly's in my stomach…. I hadn't been excited in such a long time…

I walked out my bedroom door 30 minutes later christian was standing on the back patio, his back was to me, with every step I took my heart rate quickened, I didn't think I was going to be able to take another step, I was shaking and then he turned around.

Cpov

I heard foot steps behind me and when I turned to look at rose, once again she took my breath away, she made it so hard for me to form words, when ever she entered a room I swear the world stopped turning.

The dress was stunning, I had dirty thoughts tempting me with canceling tonight and staying in.

Once I gained movement back in my legs I walked towards her, needing to take her in my arms, how could I have gotten this lucky.

I took her hand and pulled her to me, I place a kiss to her forehead. " you look wonderful tonight baby" she blushed 5 different shades and each one made her even more amazing then the last.

I would like to think as we walked out the house, that I myself looked alright, I wore black dress pants and a white Ralph Lauren button up dress shirt, as for my hair…well it was just messy. But if people caught sight of us, it wasn't I there was staring at it was rose, she was glowing…. She was magnificent..

I held her hand as we walked to the car, and before I opened it for her, I spun around and brought her lips to mine, I was over taken with the sudden urge to kiss her…. To feel her….

We broke apart, catching our breaths, I didn't want to release her, I wanted to keep her close to me always…

" Christian we have to go before it get's to late"

She was right we had to get going, I would have all night to hold her in my arms…..and if I'm lucky the rest of my life.

I helped her in the car and then got in myself , the car roared to life and we drove off.

Dpov

It was so easy to find them, all I needed was one little clue and I could build from there, and just like that the clue was in my hands….. California, the rest I found, oh yes I found more, in one of the pictures there was a distinct light house in the background, I searched it on the computer and just like that we had a location, the picture of them on their patio showed me there house once again the internet helped me go from a location on them to exact location to them….

I kept all of this to myself, I was going over there alone, do a little recon.

When I left the hotel I told the girls I was going to scope out the area…. Which was sort of true.

I was parked in front of a house I hope was theirs… I didn't care very much to say that, it didn't sound right to me, it sounded dirty, forbidden almost…

Lissa was blind not too see it in those horrible pictures, she kept saying " their just pictures, proves nothing" she was so caught up in herself she couldn't see that rose and Christian were betraying us… running away playing life…

I punched the steering wheel….

I was just about to start the car up and leave, when I seen them…. He was holding her hand…..

She was so pretty it killed me, to see her with him brought whole knew meaning to the word jealousy, something in me kept me glued in my seat, I couldn't get out of that car, I couldn't even drive away, I just kept staring at them, hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me, I didn't want it to be true, deep in side I was praying I was wrong about them…

He pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers, she didn't push away, no she pulled him closer, when the finally broke apart my anger was boiling, my blood ran cold… I felt a world of pain all over again…..

I watched them drive off, I wanted to follow, there was so much I wanted to do… but I couldn't, she wasn't mine, I didn't love her anymore, that's what I told her, when it wasn't that I didn't…. but I couldn't, those things I did to her…. They were unforgivable…..

So I just drove back to the hotel, I need to feel something other then this… what ever this was I was feeling… I wanted more, I need so much more…

So I went to her, I knew it was wrong, I was doing this out of anger towards rose and Christian, I didn't care….

I knocked on her door..

" dimitri what are you doing here?" she was beautiful, nothing compared to rose, but she was beautiful.

" Tasha can I come in?" she understood, she read in on my face, stepping aside, making room for me to walk in, she shut the door behind us.

Rpov

We were sitting at the bar, neither one of us was drinking, we were just enjoying the music.

Christian had a strange smirk on his face.. " want to tell me what the smirk is all about darling" I flashed him one of my man eater smiles.

" I just realized I made your dreams come true" he was on his game tonight, he flashed me a smile with fangs and all.

" oh and how did you come up with that?" he stood up and walked two me taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor, this time for a slow song…

As we reached the dance floor he brought me to him, his mouth located my ear and he whispered " your out in the real world, about to start college, out with a real friend listening to a band play, that's what you told me you wanted back at court before we left, I made your dreams come true"

He remembered my normal life speech, more importantly he gave me the life I wanted…..

_Running with the street lights Laughing at the grave He swears he's gonna give it upIt's never gonna be enough I just wanna be there When you're all aloneThinking about a better day When you had it in your bones_

Christian sang the words to me, whispered them into my ear loud enough for only him and I to here, it seemed everyone around just disappeared..

_I see you in the evening Sitting on your throne You're playing with a fireball And post it up against the wall_

I pull my head up and lean up to him, I long for he lips, he understands, his lips find mine….

_I just wanna hold you Take you by your hand And tell you that you're good enough And tell you that it's gonna be tough_

He tangles his hands into my hair, pulling me closer to him….

" rose lets get out of here" I pulled us towards the exit, I wanted him, I wanted him more then anything in this world…

_Running from the streetlights Shining on her grave Once you had the good stuff Never gonna fill you up__I wanna be the one who Gives them my world And gives them all the feeling of it Just a little taste of itThis could be the end This could be the end This could be the end This could be the end…_

And just like the first time, the song faded into the background of the club..

Dpov

It was time I had a talk with lissa, I put my clothes on and left Tasha's room, I couldn't say I felt better, what I did didn't solve anything, but it did ease the pain…

I was going to tell lissa the truth, that I had located them and was going to confront them, but couldn't when I was faced with reality, I was going to tell her I was praying she was right, that there was nothing going on between them, I was going to tell her that unfortunately I was indeed correct… they were together and more then just friends…..

I knocked on her door.

" oh this cant be good" was all she said when she opened the door.

I gave her a weak smile as I walked in, I didn't know how to start this or what exactly to say…..

" just spit out dimitri" she knew me to well, not like rose did…. Always coming back to rose, it seemed my mind liked to think of her.

" I wasn't completely honest with you earlier today, you see I found out where rose and Christian were exactly at"

She look puzzled and then remembered I had said I was going to search the area out.

" you want and seen them? With out me" she was shouting now, I didn't blame her, but what I was about to tell her was going to tare her apart.

I reached out and took her wrist trying to calm her down and when it finally worked I looked at her, I mean I really looked at her, I knew there was tears in my eyes, for once I didn't hide the hurt from her, I let the pain show, I let it all show….

She covered her mouth with her hands trying to cover the sob that just escaped.

" don't say it, It isn't true" she knew what I was here to tell her, I didn't want to say it, but she need to hear it…

" I didn't talk to them, I only seen them, lissa you have to know that they are together, I seen it with my own eyes, I'm sorry"

She stood up from the couch and turned on me.

" there're not together, she is his guardian, nothing else." she was being childish about this, she knew it was true, it was there right in front of her, I wouldn't lie about this… my anger finally got the best of me.

" well, it sure as hell didn't look like a guardian and her charge when Christian pulled her towards him and were sucking face until they couldn't breath any longer." I shouted at her.

She spun around tears were running down her face as she flung herself into me crying her eyes out.

" I didn't want to tell you like that, but you needed to know" my voice didn't hold any anger, it was soothing and comforting…

" maybe there just pretending or maybe its just a fling" she was pleading, hanging on to a little hope…. Hope that wasn't coming through…

They weren't pretending…. Eyes don't lie.

**Wow 3 chapters in two days I have got to be on a roll…. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter, for me its hard doing different points of views I'm not sure if I am good at it….. This chapter hit home a little, so I had some clue what that charters were feeling, I hope you enjoy the best friend approved this chapter and said it was his favorite ( I think its cause I used our song in it) but none the less its up to you guys if its good or not. You guys know the drill, I do not own vampire academy richelle mead does, and the song belongs to kings of Leon. Reviews make me smile… enjoy guys you rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rpov

We pulled into our drive away, Christian was out of the car before I had my seat belt undone, the car ride was un bearable, the desire between us was burning like a wild fire that nothing was going to tame…

We made it to the door and we couldn't fight it any longer, he pushed me up against the door as he fumbled with the key…

My hands roamed his body, I was craving him, all of him…

The door finally opened and we fell inside, Christian kicked the door shut, through his keys on the table, I pulled him with me as I made my way to the bedroom.

Christians hand undid my zipper, my black dress fell to the floor, I tugged his shirt over his head, every touch set me into a frenzy..

" Christian" I moaned into his ear, he pushed us on the bed…

He was looking into my eyes, I could feel everything he felt, he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him, he craved me….

I pulled his face to mine, the kiss was perfection, he was everything to me now, I wouldn't lose him…I loved him…

" rose don't leave me" he whispered in my ear, and just like that we fell in sync, every touch, every movement, we were completely in tune.

" I would never leave you,….I love you too much to ever leave you" was it to soon?, It was a risk I was going to take, I couldn't hold my feelings back, this was happening, we were happening.

This was way more then too heartbroken people hooking up, these feelings were real, they always were.

He lifted my chin with his fingers, stroking my cheek he leaned his forehead against mine, he was breathing so hard, he steadied his breaths, " I love you so much that it hurts" he mumbled into my lips….

Everything vanished, it was just him and I, we tangled ourselves together forgetting the past and only looking forward to the future… our future. .

Christian held me tightly after we made love, he stroked my hair soothing me, I laid my head on his chest listening to his beat I closed my eyes, the last thing I thought before I let sleep take me was….

I was truly happy… This was love… we were in love…

Lpov

I couldn't sleep at all, I tossed and turned all night. My mind kept going back to them, back to Christian….

My face was tear streaked, I couldn't lay in this bed any longer, it was obvious I was not going to get any sleep… in a few hours I was going to see them… I was going to see for myself…

Dimitri was up already, he probably couldn't sleep much either..

" couldn't sleep" I startled him when I sat down at the table a crossed from him…

He look tired, his eyes had bags under them, he look frail, I always seen him as a god, I never noticed how all this took a toll on him as well, couldn't rose and Christian see what the were really doing to us? They were drowning us…

" I wont be able to sleep until I get answers… and not the ones she already gave us"

We didn't believe for a second that they left cause we " pushed" them away, no… they left to be together, this whole time we felt bad….

Not anymore, I was putting my foot down, it was there turn to hurt, to feel what we felt.

" what will you say to her?" I was curious to how this would play out, I was sure if there really was anything going on between them that the instant Christian seen me… rose would be forgotten… but dimitri and rose…. That was a mystery.

" I really don't know…. I don't know what I am doing here" he slammed his fist on the table making me jump a little.

" what do you mean? were here to get them back, to bring them back to court were they belong" we went over this time and time again, there're doing this for attention, they want to cause us pain…..

" lissa, I cant love rose, I just cant, I do and I shouldn't, I did things to her…" he couldn't finish…. I didn't want him too..

I stayed quiet, he was lost in thought I didn't want to upset him.

" I just cant stand her being with him, I don't know why… I just don't like it" his face softened

" neither can I" it was the first time I said it allowed.

Dpov

I remember all my memories before I was turned as well as after and everything in between, I remember the first time rose and I slept together, we gave ourselves to each other, when I was turned she became a drug to me, I was addicted to her…. She was my possession.

To see him touch her…. I shivered… I couldn't go there, I couldn't think of the things he did to her… with her… the things she lets him do.

I said good night to lissa, I couldn't talk about this any longer, I needed to escape… my mind needed to be free of rose…

I went to Tasha, she helped, she took my mind off of rose…

" Dimka, why do you go on with this?" I knew what she was talking about, she didn't agree with us being here..

" lissa" was all I said, I just laid down in bed next to her.

" you guys are being very pig headed, what do you thing you two are going to accomplish here?" she got out of bed and turned on the lights.

" I don't know, I don't know anything, I have no clue why I'm here or why I'm so pissed at rose… or why I hate Christian"

Tasha walked to my side and sat down next to me on the bed.

" you loved her once, and a part of you still does, but dimitri you let her go" I looked into her eyes I could see her reasoning….

I did let her go, I let her go when I said those horrible things to her, I could have changed all this if I would have went after her…

But I didn't ,I stayed in my spot and watched her leave…

I wrapped my arms around Tasha " I just want to be happy " was all I said.

" that's all they want to dimitri…. They been through a lot, they just want to be happy" we laid down, Tasha fell asleep next to me, I kept playing her words over in my head…

I was once again holding her back….. I was stopping her from being happy, I should have never came here….

Rpov

I no longer felt cold and empty, my body had warmth again, Christian he put me back together, he fixed me… even when he wasn't around, I could still feel his last touch burning my skin, he was always with me… and always left me wanting more.

I rolled over, I could hear the shower running, I sat up out of bed and searched for come clothes, I settled for Christians boxers and his white undershirt from last night, my dress seemed to be missing…

I was tempted to join Christian in the shower, but I was dying of thirst, last night events tired me out, I smirked to myself as a dirty memory played in my head.

Another memory replayed in my head, he told me he loved me too, noting else was important to me… all that mattered is he loved me… somebody loved me… I knew Christian wouldn't be like the others, when he told me he loved me I believed him, there was something in his voice, in his eyes, there were pleading with me to understand that he really truly did love me.

I fiddled around in the kitchen, finally deciding on a glass of milk to quench my thirst, there was a knock at the door, most likely chase, I think I might give him the day off, I look down the hallway to our bed room, Christian was just now getting out of the shower.

I turned the door knob opening the door, my heart stopped, ever happy feeling was gone, It wasn't chase…. I wished it was …. But it wasn't ….

" rose good to see you" her voice never changes, lissa had the same old cheery voice, it annoyed me, I couldn't say I hated lissa, but I didn't care for her, in a sense, if it wasn't for them….for her mostly Christian and I wouldn't be here…. We wouldn't be together.

" I wish I could say it was like wise" I thought that after everything these two have put us through that they would listen just this one time to leave us alone… to let us be happy….

Apparently not…

" could we just come in and talk" I wanted to say no, but the look on her face showed it wouldn't be that easy, Dimitri looked nervous, like he wished he was somewhere else…..

" rose, they really just want to talk, I just want to see my nephew" Tasha was also with them, I know Christian has missed her, not being able to talk to her was hurting him, he didn't have to tell me… I just knew him.

I stepped aside letting them come in, Christian wasn't going to be all that thrilled….I slammed the door close behind us.

" rose it is good to see you" Tasha said giving me a hug, I returned the hug, she didn't mean any harm, I don't think dimitri did either, I couldn't read lissa, I wasn't going to check the bond, my wall was strong against, it took patience but I held it up.

Tasha let go and went to take dimitri hand, he hesitated for a moment, I felt a small pang but it was gone before I knew it, eventually he took her hand.

If I was being truthful… I didn't bother me, it felt right…. Like they belonged together….

Christians voice came yelling from the bedroom " hey baby, where are my boxers" I winced, great thanks a lot darling, I wish he could have came out to ask me that, at least he would have been able to stop himself…. " hey I cant find my shirt either" Christian yelled again….

" Christian we have some company, why don't you come out here" I was beat red, this was uncomfortable obviously since I am wearing the clothes he's looking for…. Dimitri looked uneasy, I seen Tasha give his hand a squeeze and he calmed himself down, lissa look furious…. I was pleased by that.

I wouldn't answer to her, I had nothing to explain, I know it will be hard for her to understand, but this time she's going to have to, she doesn't have a choice… we don't answer to her… I don't… not anymore. Her feelings weren't my concern, this was about Christian and I now… we put each other first.

" is it chase, tell him to take the day off, I have other plans" he said walking out into the living room drying his hair with a towel, in only his basketball shorts , not paying attention" involving just you and I" looking up for the first time….

" holy fuck" was all he said.

**I didn't want to end it there, but I just had too… don't kill me, I didn't really plan on this being that long of a story, its coming to the end….. I really didn't think people would read it, but I guess I was wrong, so I am trying to make this into a long story if you guys want it to be long let me know in a review so I can start working on a longer ending… if not there's only like 2 more chapters :: tears:: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was so so for me. I don't own V.A richelle mead does…. **


	7. Chapter 7

Rpov

" language Christian" Tasha scolded him, " you may be grown ,living on your own having all the benefits of being an adult" she looked between us, " but you will watch your mouth do you understand me?" she was the only mother he had, he didn't remember his parents.

" yes aunt Tasha, I'm sorry" he tried his hardest to hide the fury in his eyes, his was pleased to see her, but the others he could do with out.

" now come give me a hug" it didn't surprise me that Tasha softened right away, she hadn't seen her nephew in so long.

Christian walked over to his aunt giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Then there was silence, not the good kind either, this was more awkward then anything, no one knew what to say, what questions to ask or who to start yelling at, it was only a matter of time before someone blew up and started yelling, my bet was on lissa.

It wasn't lissa to start the fight the bound to happen.

" you just couldn't stay away?, you had to come looking for us" Christian directed every word towards lissa. " why did you come here" his voice was venom.

I reached out to touch his shoulder, trying to sooth him… he never looked away from her, his face showed no sign of forgiveness towards the girl who stood in front of him, a girl he once loved.

" answer me princess, why did you come" she flinched, I think we all did.

I pulled him towards me, forcing him to look at me, " you need to calm down, yelling at her isn't going to make them leave… we have to talk this out." his eyes were locked with mine, he understood what I was trying to say…

I look back at our guests, " how on gods green earth did you find us", I took all procedures in not being found, I made it clear in the letter we DIDN'T want to be found.

" somebody thought the need to send dimitri some very interesting pictures of you and christian, with the whereabouts of you and him on the back" lissa replied icily.

" so you just said hey lets go visit them, when they don't want to be visited." she took a step back, my voice was harsh.

She recovered quickly, the royal in her blood came out, her true colors were shinning through.

" I wanted to see for myself, see if it was true" her smile was forced, I could feel the sprit rising up, it would be harder for me to block her out with her being here…. I don't think I could.

" see what" christian said, he stayed quiet long enough to regain his composure, just in time for the brut of the fight to start.

Tasha and surprisingly dimitri stayed quiet and remained in the background, not saying anything… not yet anyways…

" how could you two?…I was the love of your life christian, rose was my best friend" the anger in lissa just came out, " so what? You guys fake being hurt and run off to be together" the tears were making her mascara run, at one point in time I would have felt sorry for her, she looked tired and weak, not because she was hurting or in pain, no… spirit was taking its effect on her…. I wasn't there to take the darkness.

" faked? You think we faked being hurt?" christian was almost in her face. I had to pull him.

" its obvious, you guys needed a way out, so you could be together with out having to worry about us, you two are selfish" those last words sent me over the edge, it was my turn.

" what right do you have to come into our house and tell us why we left?" I was furious." we know why we left lissa, were the ones who left, you don't have to remind us"

For her to think we only left to be together was insane, she cant even face what she did.

" well from where I'm standing my reason for you two leaving looks plain as day" she gestured at me wearing Christians clothes.

" we left because of the two of you, we didn't plan on falling in love, it happened" dimitri's mask faltered, I seen the pain and regret flash in his eyes at the mention of christian and I being In love.

" what did we do rose?, nothing compared to the two of you, I loved him rose, you knew that"

We stood face to face, both standing our ground, christian hands tugged me back to him, taking me in his arms.

Lissa lowered her voice before she spoke, " we loved you, you just left us…. Then we find this out" she waved her hands at us, " that your sleeping together, how could you do that to us"

" how could we do this to you" I was cut off right there by dimitri.

Dpov

I couldn't stand it any longer, there was nothing getting solved… if there was anything to solve.. No.. all they were doing was attacking each other.

I couldn't lie that I wasn't hurt when rose said they were in love, cause it did hurt…. It hurt bad.

" STOP, RIGHT NOW" I shouted, everyone turned to look at me.

I softened my voice, " this is going to stop, lissa were only making things worse, lets leave… we should have never came here."

I stood taking Tasha hand and walking to the door, she wasn't following, I turned to stare at her.

" I'm not going anywhere. We came for answers dimitri, you wanted answers just like I did, you were betrayed too… why aren't you mad" she shouted at me.

I already knew what to say, I knew some how it would lead to this.

" we have gotten our answers, now its time we left" there was nothing left for us here, they were in fact together and in fact left because of us, what other questions where there?.

" why aren't you mad" her voice shouted at me again.

I couldn't believe she was throwing a fit, that she was pushing this issue that far.

" because I let her go, I left rose… I have no business being here, so I am leaving to let her…. Them be some type of happy, I owe her that much."

I looked over at rose, christian had his arm around her, she looked happy, her face softened when she looked at me, her eyes showed so much emotion, something I thought she had lost the day I told her I didn't love her.

I knew then that this was how it was suppose to be, he would keep her safe, I could finally let her go, her happiness meant more to me then anything, if he made her happy, then that was all that mattered.

Cpov.

I'll give it to the guy, he had guts…and unlike lissa… he had a heart, I knew he cared for rose, always will I presume.

" I'll keep her safe, I promise" I just thought he should hear me say it, he was stepping down, giving her the chance to be happy…

Dimitri just nodded his head towards me, Tasha was beaming, I could see them being more then just friends, she was good for him.

" your just going to leave… your just going to give up? They betrayed us dimitri" lissa was not giving up, she was in full force now that dimitri had caved.

He voice came out stern, his mask was in full guardian mood. " no one betrayed me lissa, they didn't even betray you…" he took a deep breath I could see him calming himself, trying to keep his emotions in check. " I left her, I betrayed her… end of story."

Lissa turned on me " you did you know, you did betray me" she had some nerve…

" no I didn't, you and I were over, you cheated on me remember with Aaron, you had your chance to fix it, you pushed me away" I squeezed rose tighter to me, thankful for her support, " you pushed us away".

" then you two never cared about me, my feelings to you don't matter" she had no right, everything rose and I ever did was for her, because of her…

Rose pushed away from me, I tried to catch her but I couldn't, she walked right up to lissa, they weren't touching but I could foresee a fight brewing up.

Lpov

After everything I have done for these two, they repay me by shacking up together, I couldn't understand how dimitri was giving up, I wasn't… no not that easy.

" I did everything for you, I risked my life, I took you away from danger, shit lissa I took the darkness away from you, your going to sit here and accuse me of not caring… we both did so much for you"

I laughed a bitter laugh, they haven't done anything for me, nothing! " you took the darkness cause you had to, it was your job… your suppose to put us first…me first."

" No, I took it cause I didn't want to see you suffer, I always placed you first not cause it was my job because you were my best friend, I loved you, that's why I did those things, because I cared about you and your feelings" she shouted at me.. "could you say the same, that you cared about my feelings…. Our feelings." she looked at christian, her eyes held love and lust for him, it pissed me off even more.

I took a step back, I couldn't stand it here anymore, this whole house felt vile to me, the people felt vile.

" I always cared about your feelings rose." it was the truth.

If it wasn't for me, she would have been thrown out of the academy, a long time ago, I begged the queen for her, so she could remain my guardian… but in the end she left me…

" no lissa, you didn't…. if you did I …we would have never left" she corrected herself, she was pathetic.

" if I didn't care about you, why would I save dimitri… I did it for you, I understood when you took off to find him, I put up with a lot of your off the whole adventures, including this one" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Rpov

I knew some how, she was going to through him in my face, this isn't how I wanted my day to go, we have been at this for what seemed like a eternity, I was tired, all I wanted to do was lay in Christian's arms and forget about all of this, I just wanted it back to the way it was before the found us….

" your right, you did save him for me, but I begged you too, you didn't think you could do it, I knew you could, but when it was all said an done, you pushed me away, kept him to your self, you two ripped my heart out, and throw it done like it was nothing"

I seen dimitri flinch, I didn't want to cause him pain, I knew he was sorry for what he did… I could see he realized he was in the wrong, lissa on the other hand was not budging.

" so in return you take my boy friend, run off to live happily ever after, because the one you love doesn't love you back" my heart dropped at the memory of dimitri telling me he didn't love me.

I shrugged it off, that was the past, I look to christian, I look to my future, he gave me one of his earth stopping smiles, I melted…

I looked back to lissa, she wasn't my lissa anymore, she wasn't the same girl I grew up with, I didn't even know who she was, but she wasn't my best friend..

" He does though" I looked over at christian, he was so handsome, I was admiring him… I turned my head back to lissa, " the one I love ,does love me back"

Several things happened in that moment, first lissa slapped me, then I felt pain shoot through me… a pain I never felt before, my vision blurred and all heard was lissa scream…. Then there was nothing…nothing but darkness, I completely black out.

**OMG! Lol…. So I don't like this chapter, but its your call, I have already started the next chapter, and I'm really excited about they way this story play out. I cant wait to surprise everyone, the best friend doesn't even know how I'm ending it…. Well review my dear readers. Once again I do not own vampire academy richelle mead does…**


	8. Chapter 8

Lpov

I couldn't see clearly, all I could see was red, how dare rose, tell me christian loved her, he was mine, I loved him….so I slapped her.

The second my hand touched her face, I could feel it… everything she felt… I watched as her rolled back, then she crumbled to the floor, bouncing her head off the title… it happened so quickly I couldn't do anything…. I just screamed…

" help her" I was shouting… her pain was horrible " I can feel her pain"

Christian lifted her into his lap, Tasha and dimitri were at her side, I just sat down, her feelings were taking me down..

Dimitri ran up to me " lissa, what's wrong" he was holding my face in his hands

" I hurt her dimitri…. You hurt her…we really hurt her" something in the bond happened, I felt everything she felt…..

I felt the pain she felt when he told her those words, I felt the pain she felt when I pushed her away.. I felt the love she felt when she was with christian…

" I know we did lissa, I know we did" was all he said.

I crawled over to rose body on the floor, laying in christian lap. " lissa you have to heal her…you have too" he was begging me…

Something told me if I did.. Everything would change….

I couldn't stand seeing her so hopeless, without thinking I stuck my hand out, touching her head, sitting up on my knees I leaned over her, I didn't know where to heal her from, her head was my best bet so I started there working my way down….

I castrated on the spirit welding it to me, pushing it into rose, pleading for it to work, I kept welding it pushing it into her, I didn't stop….. Eventually I past out…..

Cpov

We didn't know what to do, both of them were out, they didn't seem to be hurt or in pain, they seemed to be in a sleep like state.

Tasha cleaned rose head up a little from where she hit the title, I tried my hardest to catch her, she went down so quick.

" christian maybe we should move rose to the couch" dimitri was saying to me.

I didn't want him to touch her, I dint want to let her go…. I was going to hold her until she woke up, I told her I would never let her go… so I'm keeping that promise.

" no, I want to hold her." was all I said, he seemed to understand, he just nodded his head.

No one really spoke, we kept monitoring the girls, there was no change, the breathing was even, the heart rate was normal…. But they weren't here… not with us anyway.

" what do you think caused it" I heard my aunt ask dimitri.

He was pacing around, thinking, trying to wrap his head around some type of answer… at least that's what my head was doing.

" I don't know… I just don't get it" I finally heard him say.

I closed my eyes, praying that if there was a god he would hear me, and bring rose back to me…..

They both looked so lifeless… they never moved… the only sign of them being alive was their heartbeats.

" you really do love her don't you" my aunts voice brought me from my silent thoughts..

I looked up to her, the only mother I really ever had " I do, I really do." I gave her a small smile.

" she loves you too you know, I can see it in her eyes." she patted my shoulder " she wake up christian, I can feel it, they both will" she walked away.

I turned my focus back to rose, she looked like a sleeping angel, I leaned my forehead on hers " please wake up baby" I whispered into her lips as I kissed her.

Dpov

I couldn't even help them, I stared at two girls laying helplessly on the floor. Two girls I watched overcome obstacles most teenage girls couldn't survive, I watched them go from teenagers to young ladies, one of them whom I loved more then anything in this world once upon a time….

Where ever they where, I hoped they weren't in pain, that's all these girl have every known is pain.

I replayed the whole fight in my head, all the nasty things said, the feelings that came out… I couldn't forget what rose had said.

"_you two ripped my heart out, and throw it done like it was nothing" _I could still hear her saying it…

I buried my face in my hands, after everything I have done to this women, she still wanted to save me, to love me, and I continued to push her away…. To cause her pain…. It always comes back to pain.

I felt Tasha's hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder, I couldn't lie…. It calmed me down, I took her small hand in mine and squeezed it tight.

" they'll be ok Dimka" she paused before adding " she'll be ok"

" you don't know that" my voice sounded so broken…

" your right, I don't… but I know these two girls, there fighters, there both strong willed they don't give up, that fight alone proved that". she sound certain…..

She was right, rose alone was a fighter, some how I knew neither girl would be the same when they woke up.

For right now we had to play the waiting game until then….

" let me make something for you guys to eat" Tasha's voice brought me back to the now.

Tpov

I couldn't stand seeing everyone like this, shit, I couldn't stand not knowing what to do, how to help any of them, Chris looked like he was about to give up, dimitri looked so confused, so lost….and the girls….. I was at lost for words about them, I couldn't figure it for nothing….

I decided to make the guys some lunch, they needed to eat… it was possible that we might just be here for awhile.

I set the plates of sandwiches on the table, neither one of those men moved.

" you two get over here and eat, not eating isn't going to help these two" I said pointing at the girls " they both would want you to eat, so how about you just get over here and do that" I shot each one of them a look that said test me.

The both got up, christian placing a pillow from the couch under rose's head, I knew he didn't want to leave her side, but he did need to eat.

" christian when's the last time you fed?" I without thinking about my actions I looked to rose, I didn't know what I was thinking… I guess maybe I thought since they where together maybe she let him…

Christian caught on to where I was looking, not to mention thinking, some how I think dimitri might have been thinking it too.

" don't even think it , we don't do that, I have feeders come in, I fed yesterday," he just shook his head.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to imply, it just happened" I felt like a moron for even thinking it.

" its fine, after everything that's happened today, that's the least of my worries" I laughed.

" I guess us showing up like that.. Was a shocker huh?"

For the record though I didn't want to just show up, I thought it was kind of rude, I'm guessing so did they, all in all I am happy I got to see my nephew, I just wish the circumstances were different.

" yeah, but it is nice to see you, I have missed you"

It was hard for him, going through everything , having to deal with the reputation his parents left behind, it wasn't easy for neither him or I, I tried to make the best out of everything for him…..

I never had children, he was kind of the only thing I had close enough, I regret not seeing him as often as I should…

" I missed you too, so much" I leaned over and gave his hand a little pat.

It was quiet for awhile, everyone's heads in different places.

" hey who did send you those pictures" christian asked dimitri.

"we don't know, they were waiting for me when I returned to lissa room, they were given to her to give to me"

Christian looked lost in thought, " its so weird though, no one knew where we were"

The front door opened, a strange guy walked in.

CPOV

Chase walked in, my second guardian, he looked to the girls then back to me, he seemed different, paranoid kind of.

" I don't even want to know" was all he said, I could tell he was trying to play it cool, something was eating at him.

" chase this is my aunt Tasha and this is Guardian Belikov" I introduced them " this is guardian sterling, he steps in for rose on her days off".

Dimitri stood and shook his hand, Tasha politely stuck her hand out to him.

" sit down chase, we were in the middles of something" I wanted to get back to the pictures, apparently so did my aunt.

" I don't see how they could have taken them with out you noticing thought" I thought about it, I wanted to see the pictures.

" can I see the pictures" I asked.

Dimitri got up walking to his duster, grabbing the pictures form the pocket. " here there was only a few" I could tell it still bothered him, I presume it would for awhile, it wasn't easy… I knew how he felt, I remember finding out lissa kissed her ex…

There was only four, I stared at them, I remember all of them or at least I remember what we were doing, they one of us on the beach with me touching her face, it brought a memory back, something I forgot….

" she did know though" was all I said.

Chase looked really uncomfortable sitting there, he didn't know what was going on.

" what do you mean" dimitri asked me.

I handed him the picture of rose and I, the one of me toughing her face, " you see the worried look on her face" I watched him study the picture a little harder this time, chase was shifting in his chair, what the hell is up with him.

" yeah I see it, why was she worried" he finally answered me.

" she had a feeling someone was watching us… that we were in danger, she wanted to leave"

My aunt spoke up this time, " so someone had to of known where you were, are you sure no one new… not even the queen?"

" aunt Tasha nobody new, specially not the queen" I didn't understand any of this, how they found us, who sent the pictures, everything was piling up…. And rose was still not awake.

" it was me, I was ordered to take them" chase's words broke me form my train of thought.

I just stared at him…. I couldn't believe he was the one to have done this….. I couldn't say anything, dimitri spoke for all of us.

" why "

Dpov

I didn't know this guy very well, but I did know I wanted to punch him clear across this room, Tasha sensing my angry rising took my hand across the table.

" I didn't want to, I told her no, she said it was for the greater purpose, I love rose to death, she's like my sister … annoying but I wouldn't do it to hurt her, she told me it was help rose in the end" she spilled out.

Who was he talking about who was this she person… " who is she chase" christian finally spoke up…

He was tired, another bomb being dropped, all the while the one he loves… lay unconscious on the floor.

" the queen" was all he said.

Tasha let out a gasp clutching my hand even tighter looking at me, hoping I could tell her it was all a joke…." do tell the story then guardian sterling" my fist was balled under the table.

" I don't know much, she had me watching you guys, I had to report back if I thought you guys were more then friends…so I did…. Then she had me take pictures, writing where you guys where on the back and mailing them to her" he stopped, getting his emotions in line.

I nodded for him to go on, or maybe it was just the furious look I had upon my unhappy face.

" she said she would see that got into the right hands, that this would all befit rose in the end" he dropped his head.

" then what did she tell you, did she tell you this might happened" I pointed to the two bodies laying on the floor.

" she said to give this to christian, that by now, rose even lissa would know what is going on, this is just to explain it to you"

He handed christian the envelope.. " I am sorry, I only did it for rose" he stood and walked out, just like that…

We all started at the letter…

**Oh man…. One more chapter guys then all questions will be answered… I'm excited! I am working on what I am sure is the last chapter, this chapter was one of my favorites, I hope you guys enjoyed it, the next one will be even better PROMISE! Review me ::hearts:: AS always vampire academy belongs to richelle mead.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rpov

I didn't know where I was, I couldn't really see, the lighting wasn't very good, the only had torches lining the walls, it was still very dark.

I tried sitting up grabbing my head, I winced… I figured I hit my head or something, I didn't remember anything but my fight with lissa…

I heard her scream, I look around me… searching for the others….

In the middle of the room, laid a crumbled lissa, she looked broken…. I didn't see anyone else, I crawled to her.

She was still breathing I checked her pulse, " lissa wake up" I shook her, I didn't know our surroundings, I didn't keep my eyes on anything for too long.

She stirred a little bit, so I shook her again, " please lissa wake up" she opened her eyes sitting bolt right up pushing me away.

"rose, where are we" she looked at me…. I wanted to answer her, give her sometime of answer but I couldn't… " I don't know … I have no clue"

I stood up offering her my hand, pulling her up.

" I think we will follow the torches, just stay behind me" we both look down the hall of torches, I didn't know what to expect, but I was going to fine out I guess.

She listened to me, yet she always did when it came to us being in possible danger….

We were quiet walking down the corridor I guess you would call it, everything was stone, I couldn't hear anything, there was no one around, it was scary…

It seemed for ever that we walked, we stopped only a few times, for lissa sake, she didn't have energy like I did, our fight seemed almost forgotten, a pointless matter at this time, right now getting out of where ever we were was the issue right now.

For the first time in so long, I felt the cold in my bones again, I missed christian, I wished he was here with me, I needed my heart back….

I could see a light up ahead, this corridor emptied into a room, a room filled with glorious light… a throne sat in the middle of the room.

It seemed someone was sitting in it, I couldn't see their face, I scooped the room out before entering it, making sure lissa was safely behind me.

Then the voice of the mysteries person in the throne spoke.

" I have been waiting for the two of you" it was a lady's voice she walked from around the throne.

" do we know you" I asked her, pushing lissa, further behind me.

" you know of me, its good to see rose, that even after everything you still protect your bond mate, even after then things she's done" I felt lissa stiffen behind me.

"who are you are…. Where are we?" I didn't feel like she was a threat, I felt close to her even, like I have known her forever.

" my name is Anna, you would know me by shadow kissed Anna." she smiled. It was Saint Vladimir's bone mate, they were like Lissa and I…. bonded together.

" why are we here" I still didn't understand why we were here, where ever here was.

" your in the land of the shadow kissed" her smile faltered, it seemed what ever reason we were here for, it wasn't a good a reason, she looked sad all of a sudden.

Lpov

I had a bad feeling about this, I stayed behind rose, clutching her shirt… Christians shirt a voice said in my head.

Anna stared at me, a thousands things emotions filling the room we were in, such a large room, but right now it felt small…. Like the walls were closing in on us…. On me…

" the reason why you girls are here is because the bond between you is breaking" was all she said.

I stared at rose, how could this be happening… " how…. How is that possible" my voice was barely heard, it came out as a whisper, but I knew both of them heard me.

" being shadow kissed is a special bond between two people, two people who would go to the end of the world for one another" her eyes softened, her mind drifting off to her very own bond mate. " to be bonded to someone you must be pure, you have to care for the other persons feelings there needs, you cant take them for granted, there your partner… your family"

I swallowed hard, I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, it was starting to make sense now.

" so why is our bond breaking" rose asked…

" because I was selfish" Anna gave me a weak smile, showing me that I was right on the mark.

" you cant push your bond mate away, when you took rose for granted the bond started to saver, you had time to fix it, but you choose your feelings over hers, when she would never do that to you, this should prove it, after everything you said to her, and I do know what you said to her, she is still protecting you."

I looked at rose, she was still in a stance in front of me, blocking me from anything that Anna might try, but she wouldn't harm us, even I could see that.

" how… how can I fix this" if there was anything I could do to take back what I have done, I would.. I didn't understand what a breaking of bond cold do, would we die? Would I die? Or rose…. I thought of our loved ones, I thought of rose, I would do anything… I had to fix this.

Cpov 

We sat patiently waiting for them to wake up, the queens letter said it take a while, but they would wake up…

I couldn't read the letter I was to angry, dimitri was the on to read it, his words kept running through my mind.

_Christian_

_If your reading this then you have fallen in love with Rosemarie, I have been researching lissa and rose for many years, there bond was intriguing. Not to long ago I came across an old women in Romania who told me a interesting tale of a two people who were bond by spirit, I was curious so I willed her to go on, she then told me, how a bond between two can be broken, when she told me how, I knew I would never be able to break there bond, it was out of my area. But then I watched closely when lissa saved Belikov, I knew of roses feelings for him, I watched as they pushed her further away, all the while they didn't know how in danger the bond was._

_I only did this, for rose, you may think I am lying, I seen how broken rose was, I knew once you fell in love with her, you couldn't truly be happy together…. Not with lissa and the bond._

_So I did what I had to, I sent the pictures to them revealing your whereabouts, lissa did the rest._

_The old women said to me , the only way for a bond to be broken was when one took the other for granted…. _

_I don't anymore, I was told it would take a while, I hope this goes well, like I said, I did it for rose, she has been thought a lot, as you too have, a little happiness is all I wanted for you both I haven't been a fair person in my life, so I f I could do one thing right….. Well I hope this was it._

_Sincerely _

_Your majesty._

I held roses hand the whole time, praying this wouldn't hurt her… hurt them… I couldn't wish anything bad on lissa, this wasn't her… it was spirit. I wondered how this would effect her when thy woke up, would the darkness take her over…..

Would it hurt rose, would her feelings for be the same…..

I genteelly stroked her cheeked brushing her hair away from her beautiful face…. Hoping that any minute now she would wake up…..

Dpov 

I couldn't say I was pleased with the answers, or the queens reasoning in doing this, for as long as I have known the queen wanted rose no where near lissa, to find out she knew all this information all along… well, she could have told them.

They both could have stopped this together, but now… well, its too late, we don't know what happens when a bond is broken…

I looked to Tasha, she looked lost right now, like she really didn't know what was going to happen, her earlier thoughts about them being ok, seemed far away now, as she stared helplessly at the two of them.

" we just have to keep hope… that this will work its self out," she keep saying it, I don't think she was talking to anyone in particular, I think she was trying to convince herself.

I kissed her forehead, through out this whole time, she was there for me… even when I was wrong, she helped me fix the error in my ways…

So right now, I wanted her to know I was here for her… I know this hard on her, to watch her nephew hold the women he loves, and not know what is going to happen to her.

" I'm right here for you, if you need anything" I whispered into her ear.

"you just being here is enough, its not about me, or you… its about them right now" she looked back to the 3 on the floor….

There was nothing I could do for them, it was up to rose an lissa.

Rpov

The bond was breaking, ever since the car accident. We have had the bond….. What would happen to us… to her once the bond was broken….

" Its to late to save the bond" her words over powered us…. It was too late.. " but, lissa you can make it to where its not painful, a clean break"

Painful…. That's the only word I heard. I look to lissa, then back to Anna…

" what do you mean painful" I asked, really unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

She sighed. " for there to be no pain, lissa has to make her sacrifice, she has to make the ending decision, if she chooses to take your pain away…. Or she can remain selfish, letting you take the pain… kind of like taking the darkness, this would be her, repaying you, putting you first… proving she still has a heart"

" no lissa, the bond is breaking either way, I'll take the pain" I looked at her, she couldn't handle it….I wouldn't let her.

The building started shaking, lissa almost lost her balance I caught her " what's happening" I yelled.

" the bond is beginning to end, you must choose quickly and wisely lissa, regardless, both of you in the being will feel pain for a short while, then its up to lissa" Anne had spoken.

I look at her one more time, " lissa, I will take it… just let me take it" she looked sacred.

The room started shaking again this time we both lost our balance.

" time is running out, you must choose" Anne pleaded with us.

Rocks started to fall, Anne started to fade, then I felt it, I felt the pain…. Pressure was pushing on my head, I felt like I was going to explode… it hurt so bad I screamed….. Then it was black.

Lpov

The pain was horrible, only lasting a few moments, but at the time, it feels like forever, rose laid next to me on the floor, she looked like she was sleeping….

" is…is she ok" I turned to look at Anna

" for now, I can only hold off the pain for so long, you must choose"

I stared at rose, my best friend, my sister, I thought about everything, taking me away from the academy, taking the darkness, saving me from my uncle, giving me the strength to practice my element…. All the while she wasn't never really happy, she couldn't love who ever she wanted, she couldn't have kids or a family, not a proper one anyways, no… she would have guarded me, watching me have a family, always wondering about a normal life…

The room started shaking again… " time is about up lissa, I need your choice, will you let rose free of the bond without pain, or let her suffer and remain selfish"

I stood up off the ground, I walked to rose, I grabbed her hand… I held it tightly

" give it to me, I'll take the pain, I owe her that"

Rpov

I felt arms wrapped around me, I wasn't cold anymore, I was warm.. I opened my eyes and closed them, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

When I opened my eyes, I met with a pair of crystal blue's… christian….

" oh christian" I wrapped my hands around his neck, burring my face in his neck.

" rose, are you ok, are you hurt, what happened" he asked searching me for injuries.

It was then I remembered lissa. ' oh no, she took it" I crawled once more to my best friend, they all gathered around, she screamed, her body twitching in agony.

" what's happening to her" they asked.

I swallowed hard, " she took the pain, so I wonder have to suffer" they looked at me with skeptic looks, not understanding.. " the bond is broken, she had to make a choice either she let me take the pain from her, or as her last gift to me while still bonded, she could be unselfish and take the pain" I stared all them as their mouths fell opened.

I watched her for hours, while she screamed in pain, thrashing violently, we carried her to the couch hoping some how it would ease the pain a little.

The four us sat on the porch, after so long we couldn't watch her anymore, to see someone you cared so much for, go through something so horrible… no I had to leave… I couldn't watch no longer….

" where's chase at ?" I asked christian

" he left" was all he said.

" why" all their faces showed that not one for them wanted to have this conversation with me.

" he's the one, who sent me the pictures, he did it for the queen" dimitri answered.

Christian got up, walking to in the house, he came back not to long after with a note.

" here you should read this, the queen wrote it so I would know what was going on"

I held the letter in my hand, I knew the moment I read it, the tears would fall.

" I think I'll go to our room, I'll read it in there,"

I think they all understood, with everything that has happened a little privacy wasn't to much to ask for.

Cpov

Rose had been sleeping when I went in to tell her lissa was awake, she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up, so I climb in next to her, holding her tight.

A small knock on the bedroom door took my attention away from my rose…. I smiled at that.. My rose.

I walked out into the hallway to speak with dimitri, " I didn't mean to disturb you" he apologized for knocking.

" its fine, she's pretty out, I don't think she will wake up" I smiled, after everything, he came through, he finally let her go.

" we are going to leave, lissa thinks it would be best we depart before rose wakes up" I didn't understand why thought.

" why "

" because I have hurt rose, I cant be around her right now… not until I get help, I have to fix me.." lissa's voice came from behind me.

When I turned to look at her, I realized just how much help she needed, she looked so fragile, like a gust of wind could come by and poof she would be gone.

I walked to the living room, " aunt Tasha, will you visit us again " I gave her a hug, " I hope one day all of you will visit again" I looked to dimitri an lissa, I didn't hold any anger for them anymore…

In the end, I got rose.

" of course we will darling" my aunt smiled..

We said our goodbyes, then they were gone…. Just like that it was rose and I again.

Rpov

I woke up to a empty house, I didn't see anyone in any of the rooms, someone was on the back porch.

" there you are" I said to christian.

" here I am " he said pulling me down to sit in the lawn chair with him, the waves were even bigger today, the sun setting over the ocean blue… I was in complete heaven…

" where are they" my voice came out as a whisper.

" they left, lissa said it was for the best that they leave before you woke up"

I just nodded my head, the bond was definitely gone, it would take time getting use too, I leaned against him, closing my eyes, I could feel him kissing my hair…

" its just us now" he smiled into my hair.

" always and forever love" I looked up into his eyes, he leaned into me… the kiss was like no other one before.

After everything we have all been through, they finally put us first, we had our lives back, we had each other, in the end dimitri an lissa did care, they let us go.

We got our breakaway.

**This is where I say my goodbyes… well, to this story anyways… it has come to an end. Please review, I am working on a epilogue for this story to tie loose end. Enjoy my readers enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this story, I look forward to writing more you. I do not own vampire academy, richelle mead does.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The epilogue **

**5 years later**

Its been almost five years since the bond was broken, but only a year since we lost lissa, in the end I don't think she was strong enough to keep spirit in control, I woke up earlier on morning to christian on the phone.

" _yes of course, its terribly, yes I will let her know, this is heart breaking " _

I think a part of me knew, knew that it was about her….

" _rose, lissa past away…. She took her life last night."_

I think of her often, sometimes, I swear I can feel her in my mind, but I know that it isn't possible.

As for the others, well there all fine, dimitri an Tasha got married not to long after they left here, they ran off to Vegas and eloped, calling us afterwards.

I was happy for them, it seemed everything was how it should be…

My thoughts were interrupted by my husband and daughter walking in to the room.

" mommy daddy bought me puppy, we got him tomorrow" I smiled at her

Christian, and I got pregnant right before we were to start college, we decided to put it off get married an raise our little one

I thought back to the day I told him we were having a baby.

" _christian would you come here please," I was sitting on the bed, with the test hidden in my hand._

" _what's going on babe" he said strolling into the room._

" _I want you to have this" I handed him the test._

_He looked at once, not understand, I couldn't help by smirk, he sure did take a while then he put it all together… " your.. Your pregnant " I just shook my head…. " were having a baby" was all he said sitting_

_next to me, smothering me with kisses, kissing my belly._

_Neither one us ever went back to court, we make it a point to visit Tasha, and uncle dimka as Emma calls him, as often as possible ._

" _mommy did you hear me, daddy bought me a puppy" she had my attitude._

" _yes princess I heard you , that's fantastic.. You know what? Your daddy can potty train it too" _

_The three of us laughed._

_I couldn't be happier with my life, with my daughter, in the very end, I got my normal life, with my normal family…well kind of… rose Hathaway is anything but normal…._

_I still feel like something is missing though…. In my heart I know its lissa being gone… _

" _I love you mommy" she climbed up on my lap, christian sitting next to me. " I think I love you mommy too" christian said, gazing at me._

" _I love the two of you soooo much " I kissed her forehead. _

_The perfect ending to a happy family._


End file.
